


Santa Baby

by MarsInsane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Themed, Domestic Fluff, Drarry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Potions Master Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsInsane/pseuds/MarsInsane
Summary: Harry wanted to spoil Draco for Christmas and decided to use lyrics from Santa Baby as inspiration.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of three fics I started for Christmas.
> 
> Slight background because this fits in with an as of yet unpublished fic. Draco was a down on his luck Potions Master that ended up working for WWW. Before that he had barely any money for food. He's very proud of his new flat that he purchased with his own money. In the other fic, he doesn’t start out with Harry. They eventually start dating. This is about two years after they get together. The Potions fic is from Draco’s POV. This is supposed to be from Harry’s POV.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“You alright, mate?” Ron asked as he got tape stuck to his fingers instead of on the gift he was wrapping. “Seriously? Why are we doing this the Muggle way?”

“So you get a crash course in why the holidays are stressful.” Hermione said while narrowing her eyes slightly as she set a tray of mulled cider down hard on the table jolting Harry out of staring into space. Ron just stared down at the present as his ears started to turn red.

“Sorry what?” Harry asked, looking between Hermione and Ron confused.

“What’s on your mind?” Hermione asked pleasantly as she handed a mug to him.

“Just presents.” Harry said taking a sip and humming in appreciation. Hermione grabbed her mug and sat next to Harry.

“I thought you got all your presents.” Hermione said.

“I did, but you know I want to make it special.” Harry said with a shrug. Hermione gave him an indulgent smile. “I wanted to do like an advent or something but an advent feels like it’d give away his main gift.”

“It could just be little things. And is this like the twelve days of Christmas?” Hermione asked.

“Like the song?” Ron asked.

“I don’t think he’d enjoy seven swans and nine ladies dancing.” Harry said dryly. “I do kinda want to go opulent.” He clarified at the surprised looks. “But not like with various live birds and random people doing very specific actions.”

“Let’s see, so you don’t want to be obvious that it’s leading up to something but you want it opulent. How many gifts were you thinking?” Hermione asked. Harry just shrugged, which made Hermione roll her eyes. “There is another song that ends with getting a ring.”

“Which one?” Harry asked curiously.


	2. Just Slip a Sable Under the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree for me  
> Been an awful good girl  
> Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

**Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree for me**

“Welcome home.” Harry said as Draco walked into his flat.

“Well hello.” Draco said with a surprised eyebrow raise. He set his satchel on the table by the door and kicked off his shoes. “I thought we were meeting later.

“I was excited.” Harry said as he hugged and kissed his boyfriend. He swayed them when Draco returned the embrace.

“Oh? Excited?” Draco asked with a smirk. Harry felt himself start to blush.

“Well, I mean- That is-“ Harry started to stutter out. He stopped talking at the amused look he was getting. “I got you something.”

“Oh?” Draco asked as a flash of excitement appeared in his eyes. 

Harry dropped one arm to then lead Draco over to the tree they had bought at the start of the month. It was scarcely decorated except with a string of lights and a few baubles they had used as ornaments, such as his old Hungarian Horntail figurine. It liked moving around the tree and had claimed the top as it’s main perch. The one actual ornament they had was a metal snitch with their initials engraved on it and the year of their first Christmas as boyfriends. Draco said he wanted to save up for fancy ornaments like those from his childhood but had wanted something in his tree.

This year Harry went with Draco to pick out the tree. He hadn’t minded the fussing about boughs and smells as they went to pick one out since he’d never done it before. The hot cocoa and snuggles after putting up the tree had been worth the scrubbing off of sap. Sap seemed to be impervious to cleaning spells.

“Isn’t it too early for presents, love?” Draco asked as he spotted a smartly wrapped gift box under the tree. Definitely not wrapped by Harry.

“Think of it as a countdown to Christmas. Are you saying you don’t want to open it?” Harry asked with a cheeky smile. Draco rolled his eyes as he picked the gift up.

“If you insist.” Draco drawled. 

They both sat down on the couch. The blond took his time unwrapping the deep emerald wrapping paper. He folded the paper and set it off to the side, along with the maroon bow. Harry watched Draco’s face intently as the blond slowly opened the black box. There was a slight inhale of surprise as Draco lifted the item out.

“This is...” Draco said as he ran his fingers over it.

“I sorta remember in school you had fur lined winter stuff. I hope you don’t mind that.” Harry said now nervous as the blond just stared at what he was holding.

Harry startled as Draco suddenly stood up. The black box fell to the floor with a small thunk. Harry watched wide eyed as the blond disappeared into his bedroom. Harry felt a heavy weight in his stomach. He knew this was a bad idea. Of course the blond didn’t want something so opulent. He probably thinks Harry’s rubbing it in that he can afford things like this and Draco can no longer throw his money around.

Before Harry could spiral deeper into self depreciation and think of ways to make it up to his boyfriend, Draco came out of his room wearing what Harry had bought him. All negative thoughts died when he saw the happiness radiating off the blond. Draco did a small spin for him to show off what he was wearing.

Harry had bought finely crafted robes for Draco. They were black so they could be worn anywhere. They were definitely winter robes though because the entire inside was fur lined. He knew that the fur was humanely sourced and that there was a type of preservation charm that kept the fur fresh and clean. He had been too busy imagining Draco in them to listen too closely to the salesperson.

“You like?” Harry asked breathily. Draco beamed at him.

“Very much so.” Draco said. “In fact,” Draco walked over and lifted the hem of his robe up as he straddled Harry’s lap. He then grabbed one of Harry’s hands and placed it on his leg under the robe. His bare naked leg. “How about I show you how much I like?”

Best. Idea. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re not familiar with sable it’s a type of animal who’s fur is extremely valuable. Like starting price for a full sable coat is $55k. The species isn’t listed as endangered.
> 
> The type of fur I imagined for the robe was like angora rabbit fur or something along those lines.
> 
> If I line it up correctly then the last day should end on the 25th.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. A Retro Series Broom too, Light Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue  
> I'll wait up for you, dear  
> Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

**Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue**

The next day, Draco came home and Harry was once more waiting for him. The blond looked at him questionably but accepted the welcome home kiss. They just stared at each other.

“Is there a problem with your place or are you trying to tell me something?” Draco asked.

“I’m telling you I love you.” Harry said, which made Draco blush and look away from him.

“Damnit Potter.” Draco murmured as he tried to cover his face. Harry smiled indulgently, absolutely smitten with his boyfriend.

“Look under the tree.” Harry said as he tugged Draco over to the tree once more. “Er, rather next to.”

Leaning against the wall next to the tree was another smartly wrapped gift box. This time the box was extremely long, like a wand box but ten times bigger. Draco grabbed it and looked at Harry with a furrowed brow. Harry sat down and patted the spot next to him. The blond sat down and placed the box on his and Harry’s lap.

Draco once more carefully unwrapped the paper and set it and the bow off to the side. With Harry’s help he got the top of the box open and audibly gasped at what he saw. Harry pulled the display box out of the gift box so Draco could see it better.

“You didn’t!” Draco said, as he gently opened the box.

“I did.” Harry said taking his boyfriend in.

Draco gently lifted the item out of the box, which Harry moved to the coffee table, and ran his fingers reverently over the polished wood. Harry had gotten him a broom. Not just any broom though. There had been a series of re-released brooms that had come out. The collection was called Brooms Through The Decades. Harry was amazed at the range of styles. Some were limited releases such as the one he had gotten Draco. Of course the blond’s favorite had been the most expensive. It had a light blue stripe running through it. Apparently it was a special stone. The look of awe on Draco’s face was worth the price he paid for it.

“You...” Draco started without looking away.

“I know it’s a collectible but wanna go for a fly?” Harry asked hopefully. Draco’s attention snapped away from the broom as he looked at Harry wide eyed.

“Are you kidding?” Draco asked. “Absolutely! Let me change!”

———————

Harry apparated them outside the Weasley’s property since they had plenty of protected area to fly, thanks to Ginny’s Quidditch career. Even though it was freezing, flying warmed them up. They played a few rounds of seeker catch but had to end it when they lost the light. Harry debated on whether he should apparate them back to London or just crash at the Weasley’s. He was tired from flying and London was a long way to apparate.

“I can’t believe you got this for me.” Draco said as they sat down to catch their breathes. The blond had cast a few floating light charms so they could see each other.

“Well, of course. I want you to be happy.” Harry said with a lopsided grin.

“You make me happy.” Draco said making Harry feel all warm and tingly. “This, just makes me want to...”

“Fly forever and not feel weighed down?” Harry supplied. The blond gave him small smile.

“Yeah.” Draco said, and then bit his lip as he scooted even closer to Harry. “There’s something else that makes me feel like that.”

“Oh?” Harry asked as he stared at the blond’s lips.

“How about we head back to mine and we do a bit more riding.” Draco purred. 

Harry suddenly had plenty of energy to apparate back to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really only see one style of broom in the series. But you can’t convince me that there aren’t designer brooms. Like there’s sports cars and then there’s luxury cars. And we’ve seen some interesting things done with cars through the decades. So why not brooms?
> 
> Also I didn’t specify the type of stone that’s in the broom. I picture aquamarine but that’s such a delicate gemstone compared to other gemstones
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. I Want a Yacht and Really That’s Not a Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot  
> Been an angel all year  
> Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

**Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot**

“Did you even leave?” Draco asked as he came through his door, once more to Harry. 

“If I didn’t?” Harry asked cheekily as he kissed Draco’s lips. 

“Should I look under the tree?” Draco asked as he headed over there before Harry answered. 

Harry sat in his seat on the couch as Draco crouched down and picked up the small flat box adorned with a large gold bow. The blond sat down next to him and lifted the lid up. He lifted two flat rectangular pieces of paper out of the box. 

“Personal Mediterranean Cruise?” Draco asked. 

“Good for anytime.” Harry said. Draco stared down at the tickets. 

“So after,” Draco vaguely gestures at his arm with the Dark Mark, “I can soak up the sun on my own personal yacht?”

“Yup.” Harry said as he draped an arm over Draco’s shoulder. 

“Pansy has been wanting to have a summer together.” Draco said thoughtfully.

“Pansy?!” Harry asked shocked. Draco laughed. 

“Of course I’d take you! Who else would I let rub suntan lotion on me? The boat captain?” Draco asked. “Well, if he’s handsome.”

Draco laughed as Harry growled and tackled him to the couch. Harry just attacked him with kisses. Draco hummed happily. 

“I’m better at rubbing.” Harry said making Draco laugh harder. 

“Such a charmer.” Draco said. “I think we’re squishing the tickets.” Harry lifted up and saw that the tickets had been trapped between them. 

“You do like it, right?” Harry asked, a little worried. The bright smile Draco gave him made him relax. 

“I love it.” Draco said as he pulled Harry back down for more kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if there’s wizarding cruise lines.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. One Little Thing I Really Need, the Deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santa honey, one little thing I really need, the deed  
> To a platinum mine  
> Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

**Santa honey, one little thing I really need, the deed  
To a platinum mine**

“If you insist on being here at all times either clean or help pay rent.” Draco said with a smile as Harry once more greeted him with a kiss. 

“I make the bed. And I won’t mind paying.” Harry said. The blond rolled his eyes fondly as he headed over to the tree. He looked around. 

“No present today?” Draco asked lightly but Harry could hear the disappointment in his voice. 

“Come sit.” Harry said taking his seat on the couch. Draco sat next to him looking expectant.

“Remember that little charm I got you on one of our first dates?” Harry asked.

“The tacky lightning bolt charm? Yes.” Draco said. 

“I know you keep it on your Potions robe.” Harry said. Draco sneered.

“I do not! It’s hideous.” Draco denied. Harry snorted.

“Be good or you won’t get your present.” Harry said. Draco looked thoughtful and then threw his leg over Harry’s while placing his hand on Harry’s thigh and squeezing.

“Or I could be naughty.” Draco said. Harry grabbed the hand that started to inch up his leg.

“Naughty gets you a spanking and no gift.” Harry said. He held his breath as Draco seemed to think about which one he wanted more. The blond let out a put upon sigh.

“Fine.” Draco said and took his leg away but let Harry keep holding his hand. Harry kissed his cheek.

“Good boy. Now close your eyes.” Harry said. Draco narrowed his eyes slightly but shut his eyes. 

Harry pulled a velvet pouch out of his pocket and put it in the hand that was still holding Draco’s. He couldn’t help himself and kissed the blond on the lips. He felt Draco startle a little but he leaned into the kiss. Harry pulled back and grinned when his boyfriend tried to follow him.

“You can open your eyes and open your present, love.” Harry said quietly. Draco hummed and opened his eyes to look at what he was holding.

It was a palm sized velvet drawstring pouch. Draco worked the opening open and tipped the contents onto his hand. It was an elegant dragon pendant with a matching chain. The dragon was turned three quarters so you could only see one eye, which was a diamond. Harry had added an engraving of a lighting bolt over the eye to be cheeky. Draco ran his thumb over it and gave him a flat look.

“It’s platinum-“

“What?!” Draco asked startled.

“Is that bad?” Harry asked worried.

“No! I thought this was extremely shiny silver! And you marked it with a lighting bolt?” Draco said scandalized. “Cheeky bastard.” Harry relaxed when Draco kissed his cheek.

“It’s platinum and the eye is diamond so you can wear it while brewing potions.” Harry said. “It has a few protection charms on it as well. To, well, protect...” Harry ended with a shrug. Draco laughed and shook his head.

“You are so eloquent, I may just fall in love with you all over again.” Draco said sarcastically.

“Shut up.” Harry muttered.

“Put it on me.” Draco ordered and handed the necklace to him. Harry almost dropped it not expecting the necklace to be shoved in his hand but caught it as Draco turned his back to him.

“Yes, your majesty.” Harry said sarcastically back as he brought the necklace over the blond’s head and was happy that he chose a thicker necklace with a large clasp.

“Hmm, I wouldn’t mind a title but your majesty is a bit much.” Draco said as he turned back around while running his fingers over the pendant. “How does it look?”

“Like it was made for you.” Harry said without really looking. Draco just gave him another flat look and got up to look in the small mirror by the door. Harry watched as Draco looked at it from different angles.

“You really got this for me for protection?” Draco asked quietly.

“Of course!” Harry said. “If I could I’d be by your side always but we know how you get when people hover over you when you’re brewing.” Harry looked up and quickly got up to hug Draco. “Oh love! What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! I just...” Draco sniffed and rubbed at the corner of his eye while not looking at Harry. “I just love it. Thank you.”

“Hey.” Harry said softly as he nuzzled Draco’s neck. He started lightly kissing the blond’s neck and only stopped when he got an annoyed smack. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Tacky scar and all.” Draco said.

“Okay! Now you get a spanking you cheeky prat!” Harry said as he squatted down and hauled the blond over his shoulder. 

Draco let out a small shout and then squawked when Harry smacked his arse on the way to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A platinum mine was a bit much so I went with a platinum necklace.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. And Fill my Stocking With a Duplex and Checks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex and checks  
> Sign your "X" on the line  
> Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little late due to realizing I needed to wrap presents but I also wanted to finish my game but I also needed a shower. 
> 
> Just a reminder that this is based on an AU where Draco had nothing but his Potion Mastery and worked hard to earn his own money.

**Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex and checks  
Sign your "X" on the line**

“Should I start saying “Honey, I’m home” when I return?” Draco asked as he walked in the door.

“Well I’m usually here waiting for you so I know you’re here. Also, honey?” Harry asked as he kissed Draco as usual.

“You’re right. “Scarhead” has such a lovely ring to it.” Draco said as he headed over to the couch after glancing at the tree.

“Brat.” Harry said fondly as he plopped down next to the blond.

“What can I say? You bring out the best in me.” Draco said condescendingly. “So?”

“So?” Harry asked with a smile.

“Is there a present today?” Draco asked. 

“What if I’m your present?” Harry asked. He gave Draco a flat look as he was assessed.

“I won’t say no but all my presents have been wrapped so nicely. I’ll give you a four.” Draco said.

“Out of five?” Harry asked.

“Out of ten.” Draco said. Harry glared at the blond. His glare lessened when Draco kissed him.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Harry grumbled. “And this present, I don’t want you to get the wrong idea so I’m going to have to explain it.”

“Is it good or bad?” Draco asked surprised.

“Depends on what you use it for.” Harry said. He handed Draco an unsealed envelope. Draco opened it and it took him a second to understand what he was looking at.

“A blank cheque?” Draco asked confused.

“Almost blank. I signed my name on the line. You can use it for anything. Something fun like a shopping spree. Something serious like an emergency repair. Hell, you could buy a duplex or townhouse if you wanted.” Harry said. “You don’t even have to use it if you don’t want to.”

“I... actually don’t know how to feel about this.” Draco said. “It’s a relief but...”

“You want to earn it on your own.” Harry said. The blond nodded. “I know. That’s why I left it up to you. If you wanted you could sell it for my autograph alone. Just void the cheque first.” He smiled when Draco chuckled.

“Thank you.” Draco said earnestly. “This is very thoughtful and trusting of you.”

“You’re out of milk, by the way.” Harry said.

“Well then isn’t it nice of you to pop out to the store and grab some and some food to eat.” Draco said as he sank back into the couch, tucking the cheque back into the envelope and setting it on the coffee table.

“Lucky I love you.” Harry said not really that upset. He kissed Draco and got up.

“And get a good dessert.” Draco said as Harry reached the door. 

“I’ll just get some chocolate sauce and I’ll be your dessert.” Harry said.

“Potter, you’re getting too rich for my diet.” Draco said.

“Are you saying you’re getting too much?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“You’re spoiling me, Potter.” Draco said after biting his bottom lip. “Go get food.”

“Won’t be gone long. Just think of me spoiling you.” Harry said with a wink. He laughed at the eye roll but felt smug as the door closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheque=check
> 
> Wouldn’t it be the best to have someone financially support you, besides yourself, just so you have that comfort? Draco living the dream.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Come and Trim my Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come and trim my Christmas tree  
> With some decorations bought at Tiffany  
> I really do believe in you  
> Let's see if you believe in me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve everyone!

**Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany**

“Potter, this better not be a deep present because it’s been the longest short day of my life.” Draco said as he walked in the door looking haggard.

“What happened?” Harry asked startled wanting to hug his blond but not wanting to irritate him. Luckily Draco took that decision out of his hands and wrapped his arms around him and clung to him.

“Never work holidays.” Draco said against Harry’s neck.

“Wait, were you up front?” Harry asked startled.

“No.” Draco moaned and seemed to cling harder to Harry. “The frenetic energy messed up things in the back. I don’t want to move.”

“Erm.” Harry said as the blond placed more weight on him. “Do you want me to carry you to the couch?”

“Hmm, no. I’ll walk.” Draco said. After a few more moments of hugging Harry he let go and elegantly fell on the couch. Harry shook his head.

“I don’t know how you do that elegantly. I think I look like a sack of potatoes.” Harry said as he went and got the presents from under the tree for Draco.

“I like that you’re inelegant. Makes it easier to hear you coming.” Draco said as he sat up and stared at all the presents. “You know, you keep giving me all these gifts. I don’t know if I can reciprocate.”

“Love, you’ve reciprocated ten times over.” Harry said as he sat next to Draco and kissed his forehead.

“Well, I admit I’m quite good in bed but _that_ good?” Draco drawled. Harry poked him.

“It’s more than that, you wanker.” Harry said. “Now open your gifts and then I’ll get us some food.”

Draco hummed and brought the two gifts closer to himself. They were both in a familiar shade of blue boxes with blue ribbons, small T & C.’s adorned the boxes and ribbon. He pulled on the ribbon of one and lifted the lid up. He delicately lifted the ornament and stared in slight awe. It was a blown glass ornament made of translucent blue glass in what looked like a traditional Christmas lightbulb shape. It had strips of glass adorning the middle with Tiffany & Co. stamped right in the center. It had the signature blue colored ribbon as the ornament hanger.*

“It looks like a few of my mother’s ornaments.” Draco said quietly. “They were different shapes but they were this exact color.”

“Open the other one.” Harry said, instead of saying something about not being surprised that the Malfoy’s would decorate with Tiffany ornaments. 

Draco set the glass ornament back in the box and opened the other one. He lifted out a solid star. Harry thought it looked kind of cartoony since the points were more rounded than straight but it was designer. In fact, it had the designers signature on the back, along with the Tiffany logo and the sterling silver stamp. He got it engraved as well with a simple H <3 D.

Draco ran his thumb over the engraving then made a small sound of disgust as he smudged the silver. He tried to buff it out with his shirt but it wasn’t working. Harry moved the tissue out of the way and pulled out a soft polishing cloth, included with the ornament. Draco polished the ornament and then stood up to put it on the tree, holding it in the polishing cloth.

Harry went to the kitchen to grab the food he had placed under a warming charm. It was a simple meal since they were going to go to the Weasley’s for Christmas dinner. Usually it was on Christmas but Harry wanted it to be just him and Draco tomorrow. Although not in the morning, they had Christmas brunch with Andromeda, Narcissa, and Teddy planned.

He came back and felt so much love at the moment. Draco was sitting on the floor in front of the tree just looking up at it. Harry had plugged the tree in before the blond came home so the lights made everything more dreamlike. He set the plates of food on the dining table and walked over to Draco. He sat down next to the blond and wrapped his arm around him. His boyfriend cuddled next to him and let out a content sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually looked up if Tiffany & Co. makes ornaments and they do. They only had three. I didn’t include the third one because it’s a Steiff (brand) bear and it felt very like a celebratory gift for having a child/children.
> 
> The ornaments from Tiffany are $100-150. I’m sure with collectors value they go up in price each year. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Forgot to Mention One Little Thing, a Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
> I don't mean on the phone  
> Santa baby, so hurry down my chimney tonight   
> Hurry down the chimney tonight 
> 
> Hurry, tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. This is a first for me, finishing a chaptered story!
> 
> Happy Holidays!

**Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean on the phone**

“You’re up to something.” Draco stated when they got back to the blond’s flat from having Christmas brunch with Narcissa, Andromeda, and Teddy.

“What? No I’m not.” Harry denied. He _was_ up to something.

“Uh huh. Then why does it seem like everyone knows something I don’t?” Draco asked. “And why did we eat dinner on Christmas Eve instead of having it tonight, like in past years?”

“Maybe I wanted to start a new tradition with you alone.” Harry said. “And everyone but you knows where I’m taking you tonight.”

“Why?” Draco asked, disgruntled.

“I may have needed some help.” Harry said while looking off to the side.

“I’m guessing that the outfit my mother gave me would be perfect for dinner then.” Draco said sardonically.

“Yes, actually. I wasn’t expecting that.” Harry said.

“What would you have had me wear?” Draco asked.

“Your black trousers and white button up would have worked.” Harry said. Draco narrowed his eyes at him. “What?”

“I’m going to trust my mother when it comes to being fashionable more than you.” Draco said. Harry pouted.

“I’m not that bad.” Harry said. Draco sighed.

“No. You have improved. Thanks to me, of course.” Draco said.

“Oh yes, of course.” Harry agreed flatly. He glanced at the clock and kissed the blond, then stood up.

“Where are you going?” Draco asked. 

“To get ready for our special Christmas date.” Harry said.

“Do you need help picking out an outfit?” Draco asked.

“... Andromeda, and probably your mother, helped me.” Harry said after hesitating.

“Well, thank Merlin for small mercies.” Draco said with a smirk.

“Prat.” Harry said as he walked to the door. Before he could open it two arms wrapped around him.

“Even if you dress abhorrently I’ll still love you.” Draco said. 

“Thanks.” Harry said as he turned to look over his shoulder at the blond. He leaned into the kiss but pulled away since it was an awkward angle for his neck. “I’ll see you later tonight.”

“What time?” Draco asked as he reluctantly let Harry go.

“Five.” Harry said as he opened the door. He gave Draco another quick kiss. “Until then.” He then shut the door and hurried out of the building to get ready, more mentally than physically, for tonight.

————————-

“The fact that I’m letting you lead me somewhere with my eyes shut is amazing. Can I open them now?” Draco asked as Harry led him down a street after apparating. He told the blond to shut his eyes as he led him to the restaurant and was surprised when Draco did. 

“We’ve barely landed. We’re almost there though.” Harry said. He stopped at a wall in a back alley and pressed the brick sequence he had memorized obsessively. Even though he knew it backwards and forwards, there was still a moment of panic when the wall took a second to dissolve. He led the blond forward and when they passed the threshold the wall shimmered back into place.

“This smells familiar.” Draco said, still keeping his eyes shut. “Is that a string quartet?” Harry chuckled.

“You can open your eyes, love.” Harry said. He knew the moment Draco realized where they were when the hand he had been holding to lead the blond squeezed his hand in surprise.

“This is...” Draco said.

“Yup.” Harry said.

“The reservation list is like a year and a half wait.” Draco said.

“Yeah.” Harry said as he ran his free hand through his hair feeling awkward.

“Did you-“ Draco started but stopped when the host approached them. The blond snapped back into his pure blood self while Harry smiled at the man.

“Ah Mr. Potter. Right on time. Simone will take your coats.” The man said as a smartly dressed house elf appeared. Draco turned slightly after giving Harry a look. Harry took the blond’s coat off for him and handed it to the elf. Draco did the same for him. “Please follow me, gentlemen.”

As uncomfortable as a place like this would be for Harry, the appreciation and approval from his blond made it more bearable. Harry had decided to take Draco to the poshest, fanciest, and most exclusive restaurant wizarding England had to offer. He had wanted to take him to a posh, fancy, exclusive restaurant in France but they were stricter with their reservations. Also his name wasn’t as impressive over there.

Harry tried not to pout as the host pulled the chair out for Draco since he wanted to do that. He nodded at the man as he sat in his pulled out seat, across from his blond. The host explained how food was ordered. You peruse the menu, use your wand to press against what you want, and then wait for it to appear on your table. Draco gave the host a small smile in thanks once the explanation was over. Harry squashed the irritation he felt when the host gave his blond an interested once over. The man quickly disappeared without looking at Harry.

“Still get jealous, Potter?” Draco asked amused. Harry just reached across the table and held the blond’s hand. 

“I don’t blame them for being attracted.” Harry said. He smiled at the pleased look and slight blush. 

“Well, obviously.” Draco said pompously. “Not that I’d give them the time of day, of course.”

“Of course.” Harry agreed. 

“After all, I have you.” Draco said. Harry melted and squeezed the hand he was holding. 

———————————-

They were back in Draco’s flat sitting on the floor in front of the tree. Dinner had been delicious. Harry had felt like they were in a world of their own. It continued after they left the restaurant. They had leisurely walked the streets of London until it got a little too chilly. 

After taking off their coats and shoes, Harry made hot chocolate with whipped cream. When he had entered into the living area the only light on was the string lights on the tree. He walked over and handed the drink to Draco. After sitting in the quiet room for a bit Harry gently nudged the blond. 

“Hmm?” Draco asked coming out of a daze. 

“I have one more present for you.” Harry said quietly. 

“Oh?” Draco asked as he looked at him expectantly. 

Harry reached forward and shook the tree lightly. Besides rustling from the animated dragon and soft clinking of the few ornaments another rustling came from the tree. A small wooden box fell out of the bottom with a small thunk. He grabbed it before Draco could and turned to face the blond properly. 

“Draco, we’ve known each other for most of our lives. We’ve seen each other at our best, our worst, and everywhere in between. I’d like to continue seeing the best and worst of you for the rest of my life.” Harry said. He then flipped the lid of the box open and presented it to Draco. “Will you marry me?”

Draco had sucked in a surprised gasp as he just stared down at the ring. Harry held his breath as the blond seemed to reboot. After a few blinks he held the ring closer. 

“I... that is, can you repeat that?” Draco finally said. 

“Will you marry me?” Harry asked again even more questioningly. 

“This must be a dream.” Draco said breathlessly. 

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Harry stated as he started to lower the ring box down. 

“Yes!” Draco said loudly, startling Harry. “Yes I’ll marry you!” 

“Oh.” Harry said dumbly. “Oh!” 

Harry would have tackled the blond in a hug but Draco held his left hand out expectantly palm down. It took a raised eyebrow and a pointed look at the box to get the hint. Harry took the white gold ring out of the box and slipped it on Draco’s ring finger. He looked at the blond as he lifted the hand up and kissed the knuckle. Draco looked like he was about to cry. He let the hand go and pulled the blond to him. Draco let out a watery laugh as he kissed Harry. He held the blond’s face, wiping the tears of joy away, as they kissed and smiled against each other.

“Merry Christmas, love.” Harry said, after the tears stopped flowing and they just held each other. 

“Best Christmas.” Draco said with a content sigh. “Although, there is one thing that would make this even more unforgettable. We could make it a new Christmas tradition.”

“A marriage proposal isn’t enough?” Harry asked. He tilted his head in confusion as Draco laid down sort of under the tree. 

“It seems you have a gift under the tree.” Draco said with a smirk. “You should unwrap it and enjoy.”

“Oh.” Harry said breathlessly realizing what Draco had in mind. “Yeah, the best Christmas.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who’s read this. I hope that it brought a bit of joy to you. 
> 
> I seem to like putting Drarry in holiday situations. I blame the tone of the movies. Very Christmas leaning. 
> 
> I wish you all great happiness and good things in the year to come!

**Author's Note:**

> Last year I threw together a song fic for Baby It’s Cold Outside. This year I felt like doing this.
> 
> I hope it brings you joy!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
